Inspiring Quotes
On this page there will be quotes that have inspired many of us. Feel free to add any quotes that have inspired you. P.S - They may be from a book, movie, poem, celeb, etc. (Pretty much anything) #“Saying 'I notice you're a nerd' is like saying, 'Hey, I notice that you'd rather be intelligent than be stupid, that you'd rather be thoughtful than be vapid, that you believe that there are things that matter more than the arrest record of Lindsay Lohan. Why is that?' In fact, it seems to me that most contemporary insults are pretty lame. Even 'lame' is kind of lame. Saying 'You're lame' is like saying 'You walk with a limp.' Yeah, whatever, so does 50 Cent, and he's done all right for himself.” - John Green (TFIOS) #“You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices.” - John Green (TFIOS) #“I raise my left arm and twist my neck down to rip off the pill on my sleeve. Instead my teeth sink into flesh. I yank my head back in confusion to find myself looking into Peeta’s eyes, only now they hold my gaze. Blood runs from the teeth marks on the hand he clamped over my nightlock. “Let me go!” I snarl at him, trying to wrest my arm from his grasp. “I can’t,” he says.” - Suzanne Collins (Mockingjay) #“My nightmares are mostly about losing you. Then I wake up to find you're still with me.” - Suzanne Collins (Catching Fire) #“Princess." He smiled up at me, but it was weak. "If i'd known that this is what it would take to get you to hold me, I would've collapsed a long time ago.” - Amanda Hocking (Ascend) #“Tomorrow you will belong to someone else," Finn said. "But tonight, you're with me” - Amanda Hocking (Ascend) #"Two years he walks the earth. No phone, no pool, no pets, no cigarettes. Ultimate freedom. An extremist. An aesthetic voyager whose home is the road. Escaped from Atlanta. Thou shalt not return, 'cause "the West is the best." And now after two rambling years comes the final and greatest adventure. The climactic battle to kill the false being within and victoriously conclude the spiritual pilgrimage. Ten days and nights of freight trains and hitchhiking bring him to the Great White North. No longer to be poisoned by civilization he flees, and walks alone upon the land to become lost in the wild." -Christopher McCandless (Into the Wild) #"Not all those who wander are lost." - J.R.R Tolkien (The Lord of the Rings) # "Some infinities are bigger than other infinities" - Hazel Grace (The Fault In Our Stars) # "Here's to the crazy ones, the misfits, the rebels, the trouble-makers, the round heads in the square holes, the ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules and they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify, or vilify them. The only thing you can't do is ignore them because they change things. They push the human race forward and while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world are the ones who do." - Jack Kerouac # "Whatever satifies the soul is truth." - Walt Whitman # And soon as you submit/ Surrender flesh and bone/ That love takes on a life/ Much bigger than your own/ It uses you at whim/ And drives you to despair/ And forces you to feel/ More joy than you can bear -Christine (Love Never Dies title song) # "She loved mysteries so much she became one." - John Green (Paper Towns) # A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one.” - A Dance with Dragons # Don't brush all your teeth, just the ones you want to keep - Unknown # "You are enough. You are so enough. It is unbelievable how enough you are." - Sierra Boggess (the best Christine ever) # "No matter what happens in life, be good to people. Being good to people is a wonderful legacy to leave behind." -Taylor Swiftl #"What a treacherous thing it is to believe that a person is more than a person" #"Abbattere i mondi, Lascia Entrare Il Paradiso, Da Qualche parte in eterno, Balleremo di nuovo."- Selena Gomez #"I wanted to write down exactly what I felt, but somehow, the paper stayed empty... and I could not have described it any better."-wtm